Changing
by ducky-doll
Summary: *Ch 6!!!* A fic about relationships, friendships, loyalty and truth as five young Gryffindors (including Percy and Oliver) journey through their fifth year at Hogwarts.
1. Returning to Hogwarts I

****

"Changing"

****

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns nearly everything in this fic- I borrowed them for personal enjoyment. The only things I can lay claim to are the three characters Michala, Luke and Stephanie. 

****

Author's Note: I am aware that I have an ugly habit of starting many stories and not updating them that often but with this one I absolutely PROMISE that it will be updated more frequently. 

I know this is also set in the first year of Harry and co. however because I didn't want this fic to pretty much just follow the plot of The Philosopher's Stone, I changed things around a bit so don't go off at me for not having all the facts right. Some things do briefly follow HPATPS but not very many. Hope you like it!

****

Chapter One... 'Returning to Hogwarts I'

"He's not!" gasped Oliver Wood, leaning forward on his seat, his mouth crammed full of chocolate frog.

"He is!" confirmed Percy Weasley, very matter-of-fact-ly.

"I'll believe it when I see it," said Michala Byrne, rolling her eyes and staring out of the train window at all the passing greenery.

"Fine then," Percy mumbled, crossing his arms in defeat.

It was the start of another year at Hogwarts. It was Oliver, Percy and Michala's fifth year at the school and they were very happy to be back. Rumour was that _the_ Harry Potter was actually sitting on the train at this point of time. Percy had even told his friends that he'd _spoken_ to Harry though they didn't believe a word of it.

"Look," said Percy, annoyed and willing to try and convince his friends again. "I _spoke_ to him. He is sitting with Ron, _my_ brother, now."

Oliver unwrapped another chocolate frog. "Uh-huh."

Percy opened his mouth to speak again when the compartment door came sliding open again. A familiar face popped in along with a carry bag that was bursting with more sweet snacks. Oliver practically began salivating there and then.

"Penelope!" smiled Michala, standing up to give her a friend a quick hug which was difficult in such a small compartment. From day one in their very first year, this group of students had been the best of friends. They had what they called 'their' compartment on the train, the Hogwarts Express and heaven help anybody who tried to steal it. 

Penelope smiled and returned the hug and then moved her exploding bag onto the floor so she could sit down. "How are you guys? Did you hear-"

She was cut off by Percy. "-I told you he was here! Harry Potter! Uhh... that's who you were talking about right?" he asked.

She nodded frantically. "I passed him a few moments ago. He was with your brother actually Percy," she added.

Percy threw his arms in the air triumphant. "See!" he cried to Oliver who was still staring at Penelope's bag longingly. "I told you! I wasn't lying!"

"Ah who cares old friend," replied Oliver, still not moving his eyes. "Uhh Pen..." he began slowly.

Penelope laughed. "Yes Oliver, you can help yourself. Infact, you all can!"

Without hesitation, the four of them dug into Penelope's bag and relieved it of the strain by pulling and ripping open various snacks. They spent the next fifteen minutes stuffing themselves stupid. It had been a long time since they'd seen each other and for the ones who lived in muggle families, it had also been a long time since they'd seen a wizard treat. 

"Hey," asked Michala after a while. "Where's Luke?"

They all stopped munching momentarily. "Oh yeah..." said Percy slowly. "Where is he?"

Luke Taylor was another of their friends and usually sat with them in their compartment. It was very strange that he wasn't present in their chocoholics anonymous meeting at that very moment. Penelope started scrunching up the wrapper of a finished Bertie Botts bag and prompty threw it in Oliver's face causing him to turn red in embarrassment. He was the Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and he'd managed to let a non-Quidditch player such as Penelope score a very easy goal.

"Bwahahaha," Michala burst out in laughter as the colour spread to Oliver's ears.

Even the normally subdued Percy had to join in the laughing. It had been far too long since he'd seen his friends and he'd missed them terribly. 

After the laughing had subsided and they'd gone back to wondering where Luke was, Penelope noticed Michala staring out the window, blankly.

"Hey Mic," she said softly, reaching over to touch the sleeve of Michala's Hogwarts robes. "You okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah," added Oliver, not wanting to seem insensitive.

"Yeah," added Percy, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm... fine," said Michala quietly even though she knew her sudden mood change was a giveaway.

"No you're not," said Penelope, reading her thoughts. "Seriously Mic, what's up? You can talk to us. Hell, we haven't seen each other for what seems like years, there must have been something that's happened to all of us in our time apart." Unsure of how to treat this situation, she handed Michala another Pumpkin Pastie, hoping it would cheer her up.

Michala gratefully accepted the pastie and immediately began to eat it. "It's just..." she stopped and looked around at the three faces who had now given her their full attention. She sighed. As much as she loved these guys she couldn't help but feel slightly left out. It wasn't like she was _the_ best friend of any of them. Penelope and Oliver had always been extremely close and they knew things about each other that no one else in their tight knit group knew. 

Luckily at that very moment she was saved by a door sliding open. "Hey guys," said Luke, standing there with a goofy look on his shiny face. "Miss me?" He promptly threw his bag on top of Oliver who seemed to be copping a lot of flying objects today and squeezed in the compartment. 

"Luke!" cried Michala with relief and joy. "Where you been buddy?" she asked, trying to switch the attention from her to Luke.

"Ahh..." Luke's expression changed quickly. "I got a bit lost," he fumbled for a decent excuse. The group didn't seem to notice much though and after greeting him with the initial 'it's so good to see you again' or 'how were your holidays?', they returned back to Michala who was hoping they'd forgotten about her.

"Well?" prompted Luke. "Tell all."

Michala took a deep breath. "Michael broke up with me last night." 

Nobody said anything. Nobody knew _what_ to say. They all just sat there absolutely stunned. Speechless. Completely lost.

"You know," said Oliver after the realisation had started sinking in. "This is one of those very, very few moments in life where I am totally lost for words."

Penelope nodded in agreement. "Oh honey," she said, wrapping Michala up in her arms. "I'm so terribly sorry. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," said Michala, expressionless. "Except I need air," she added, trying to break away from Penelope's insanely tight grip.

They gave an uncertain laugh before Luke became serious again. "No seriously Mic, why?"

The previous year Michala and her boyfriend Michael had been unofficially voted Most Popular Couple. To hear that they had broken up was a shock to say the least. They'd been dating since anyone could remember and had had barely any fights, arguments or disagreements during that impossibly long amount of time. Even their names were very similar and they all had to wonder just why Michael had wanted to break up. 

Come to think of it, Michala wasn't even too sure of the reasons herself. She tried her best to give a smile. "You know, I don't really know why. Michael wasn't too descriptive. He just said he thought it would be better if we didn't see each other this year," she paused. "Now can we stop talking about it?" she asked hesitantly.

Sensing that there were things Michala would much prefer to talk about, Percy interrupted. "Yep sure, so did any of you go and see the Prides versus the Tornadoes on the holidays?"

This got Oliver started as Percy had predicted and soon the conversation had changed from Michala's relationship problems to a full on, in depth, detailed discussion about Quidditch. She gave Percy a grateful smile which he returned before a voice boomed throughout the entire train, "We will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes."

Having been through this procedure many times before, the group of five best friends, began to collect their belongings and prepared themselves for the big return to their home, Hogwarts. They waited as the train pulled into the Hogwarts station and rolled to a stop. Trying not to lose each other in the frantic stampede to the train exits, they made their way off the Hogwarts Express and stood around on the station platform in a huddled group like everyone else. It was night time and a strong breeze was blowing through the station. They all pulled their robes around each other tighter and eventually the groups of students started walking.

In the distance they could head Hagrid, their groundskeeper, yelling out in his big strong voice 'All right, all firs' years over 'ere! Chop chop!'

Oliver smiled as he remembered his own first days at Hogwarts. How daunting it had been until he'd met this wonderful group of friends. And in particular Penelope. He couldn't imagine life without her. She was indeed his very best friend. Always there to listen and always there to care.

"Hey Wood," said Luke, nudging Oliver in their ribs. "Stop dawdling."

Once they had safely arrived at Hogwarts and were seated in the Great Hall, the normal start-of-year festivities commenced. Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, made his usual speech and they watched as the new First Years became sorted into the houses.

Percy let out a giant 'Hooray!' which was unusual for him, when Harry Potter appeared on the stool and was sorted into Gryffindor. He let out another Hooray when Ron was too. Michala smiled when a girl who Harry and Ron seemed to be avoiding was also made a Gryffindor. There was something about this girl that reminded Michala of herself. Not in looks but in the way she carried herself. After the sorting ceremony, a giant feast promptly arrived at the tables and they all forgot the snacks they'd indulged in on the train and dug in even more. 

A drumstick in one hand and a fork with German potato salad loaded on in the other, Penelope began to speak. "Quiet," she said loudly, though it was hard to understand with the food in her mouth. Oliver took the initiative and putting his fingers in his mouth, whistled loudly like he did at Quidditch practise sometimes.

A hush fell over the Gryffindor table. The other houses kept chatting away oblivious to the activities anywhere else. 

"Time for Penelope's speech," whispered Michala in Luke's ear who grinned and nodded in return.

She stood up and looked around at the fellow Gryffindors. "Hello there everybody," she began. Everyone stared up at her and mumbled replies. Penelope was a good public speaker and never got nervous. She made this speech at the start of every year and the older students were used to it. The new ones however were sort of surprised at the kind of intimidating looking 5th year girl who was wearing a shiny Prefect badge like Percy's.

"I'd just like to say a few words while you're all here," Penelope continued, grinning at her friends who hadn't stopped eating but were giving her their full attention. "A big warm welcome back to Hogwarts everybody and a big warm welcome to our newest Gryffindors. My name is Penelope Clearwater for those who don't know me and on behalf of everyone here, we'd like to say that we hope you enjoy being a Gryffindor and that you make us proud. Good luck this year everyone and if you have any problems whatsoever do not hesitate to talk to myself or any of the other older Gryffindors- we're always here to help you." She smiled again and sat down.

Everyone applauded and slightly flushed, the meal finally ended. Dumbledore dismissed everyone from the feast and Penelope and Percy led the Gryffindors back to their familiar tower behind the Fat Lady portrait, closely followed by Oliver, Michala and Luke.

"Snoozles," said Percy when they reached the portrait. It swung open which was followed by many 'oohs' and 'ahhs' by the First Years and they were led inside the common room, the familiar surroundings bringing a warm feeling to Michala, Oliver and Luke who headed straight up to their dormitories to unpack. They'd heard Percy and Penelope's introduction speech many times before and didn't feel like hearing it again.

After awhile, Michala was joined by Penelope upstairs in their dormitory.

"Hey," Penelope said, sitting on Michala's bed and watching her carefully fold some of her school robes.

"How did they settle in?" asked Michala.

"Oh yeah, all right, no big dramas," replied Penelope, gazing out of the window. "It's good to be back isn't it?"

"Yeah," agreed Michala. "I sure missed everyone. The holidays seem to get longer each year."

"I know. But this year we have to really start concentrating on our N.E.W.T.s."

"Penelope," laughed Michala. "We've been back for like... five minutes! Anyway, you and Percy work so hard _every_ year that I'm sure this one won't be a problem."

Penelope was turning red. 

"What?" asked Michala, noticing the redness of her cheeks and also the uncomfortable silence. "_What?_" she asked again when she still had no response. "Penelope!" she scowled.

"Uhh..." 

Michala stopped what she was doing and stood in front of Penelope. "Oh my goodness..." she said in realisation. "Oh my goodness," she said again.

"Uhh..." Penelope mumbled.

"HAHA!" laughed Michala. "You fancy Percy don't you? Don't you?" she giggled.

"Michala!" moaned Penelope. "Don't make fun of me!" 

Michala opened her mouth to say something. 

"And don't make fun of Percy either!" 

Michala closed it.

"It's not that bigger a deal," said Penelope.

"Yes it is!" smiled Michala. "Aww, that is so cute! I had a feeling something was going on between you two. There was definite chemistry. Nah, sorry for picking on you. Percy is a very, very nice boy- even if he does have a limited sense of humour."

"Well maybe you just don't know him the way I do," Penelope said seriously.

"Maybe," confessed Michala. "Are you going to ask him out?" she asked.

Penelope shook her head quickly. "No way!"

"What about to the Halloween Ball? That's coming up soon you know?"

"No way Michala. He doesn't like me that way. I don't even think he is that interested in girls in general," she argued.

"What?" asked Michala. "You mean he's interested in boys?" she teased.

"No!" scowled Penelope. "Urgh," she threw herself back on Michala's bed in frustration. 

"So when did you first realise you liked him?" Michala asked, lying down beside her. Unpacking could wait. This was far more interesting.

"It's a long story," began Penelope. "But..." and she proceeded to inform Michala of every little detail about her feelings towards Percy Weasley. It wasn't until a long time after that she actually finished talking.

****

Author's Note: So...? What do you think so far? I have a lot planned for this story so you better keep reading! Reviews are appreciated as per usual! Thank you!


	2. First Match, First Love

Author's Note: Okay, so Penelope is a 5th Year Gryffindor for the purpose of this story. Thanks for correcting me on that but I have written half the story and don't feel like changing it so just pretend it's a different Penelope Clearwater or something. I didn't do a proper background check and relied on my memory which has just been proven incorrect. Sorry.  
  
Chapter Two... 'First Match, First Love'  
  
Penelope stared across the table at Percy. He suddenly looked up from his bowl of cereal and she quickly looked in another direction, conscious that he may have seen her staring.  
  
"Penelope, are you all right?" asked Oliver who was sitting on her left. "May I have the maple syrup?" he added.  
  
She passed it to him. "Everything's fine," she replied. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"You just look a little off colour, that's all," explained Oliver.  
  
Michala who was sitting next to Percy, opposite them, grinned at Penelope. Penelope grinned back. They knew what each other was thinking.  
  
"You should be the one looking off colour," said Penelope after a moment, now back talking to Oliver. "After all, it's the big game today- I shouldn't have to remind you of that."  
  
Oliver smiled and looked down at his pancakes mischievously. "Ah, I'm not worried about the game. Not to get too cocky but Slytherin have to watch out a bit more this year and that's starting from today!"  
  
"Really?" asked Michala, joining in the conversation. "Why's that?"  
  
Oliver swallowed a mouthful. "Because, we have Harry!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"And he is the greatest Quidditch player to have ever graced Hogwarts! Even better than Charlie Weasley!" he added, looking at Percy.  
  
Percy grinned. "Harry seems to be a bit of a legend eh? I mean, he's a famous celebrity who can defeat dark wizards during infantry and also ride a broomstick."  
  
"Yep," grinned Oliver.  
  
Penelope laughed and playfully gave him a whack over the head. "You're such a dag," she said.  
  
"Dag?" Percy burst out laughing.  
  
"Yeah!" Penelope smiled. "A DAG!"  
  
They all erupted into fits of giggles and then sat quietly once the laughing was over.  
  
"So..." said Percy at the same time as Penelope said "Hmm..."  
  
They looked at each other and grinned. Michala grinned at Oliver who obviously had no idea what was going on.  
  
"Morning everybody," said Luke, who had now stopped trying to chat up a couple of Hufflepuff girls and was sitting back with them.  
  
"Hi Luke," they all returned.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked, looking around at them.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all," said Michala.  
  
"What?" Luke eyed her suspiciously.  
  
Penelope gave Michala a good kick under the table. At least she thought she did.  
  
"Yowch!" cried Percy, leaning under the table to rub his shin.  
  
"Oops," mumbled Penelope as Michala struggled to hold back her giggles. "Wrong person."  
  
Luke was definitely suspicious now. "Nah guys," he said after a minute. "What is going on?"  
  
"Nothing!" denied Penelope, slightly more convincing. Percy was still rubbing his shin. Oliver still had no idea what they were all on about.  
  
"I was just about to ask Penelope... and the others, who they fancied," Michala said. "And Penelope was just about to--- OUCH!" Penelope had got the right person this time. Michala also leant over to run her shin.  
  
"Penelope wasn't about to do anything," Oliver said, saving Penelope even though he had no idea why.  
  
"Yeah see," said Penelope, smiling angelically at Luke who was completely lost now.  
  
"Okay then..." he said, backing away from the table. "I'll uhh... see you guys later then," he said, disappearing from the Great Hall, closely followed by a couple of giggling girls.  
  
Back at the table Penelope was fuming. "How could you?" she yelled at Michala, who was beginning to realise she was serious. "How could you?" she repeated.  
  
"Sorry," Michala said sincerely. "Really, I didn't think you would get so upset Pen. I'm really sorry."  
  
"Yeah whatever," Penelope waved her off. "Sometimes you just don't think do you Michala?"  
  
Percy and Oliver were watching the two girls carefully. It was not very often that Michala and Penelope fought with each other. Infact, it was not very often that they fought with anyone let alone each other. They looked at each other and then back at the girls- what had upset Penelope so much? Michala hadn't done anything wrong as far as they could see. Shrugging, they continued spectating.  
  
"Look Pen," Michala put down her fork and the dirty plate vanished. "I really am sorry. I didn't mean to upset you- I only meant it as a joke. I never wanted to make you feel hurt," she added, placing a hand over Penelope's.  
  
Penelope sighed and realised that Oliver and Percy were watching her intensely over this. "It's all right Mic, I didn't mean to get so jumpy. It just surprised me that's all. I didn't want anyone to know."  
  
"Nobody does know," Michala assured. "Not even these two."  
  
They looked at Oliver and Percy who were both now leaning forward in their seats as if they were watching a very suspense-filled play.  
  
Penelope gave a small laugh. "Yeah, well I'd rather be alone right now," she said standing up. Her plate also vanished. "I'm just going to go for a walk," she left the table.  
  
"Penelope!" Oliver raced after her.  
  
"Oliver!" Michala called after him. "She wants to be-" she watched him leave the Hall. "left alone," she finished quietly and to herself.  
  
"What was that about?" Percy asked. There weren't very many people left in the Hall now, most had left to go and get ready for the weekend activities- especially the Quidditch match. They were the only Gryffindors sitting at their end of the table.  
  
"Ah don't worry Percy," Michala replied, feeling rather guilty. "I said something I shouldn't have, that's all."  
  
"What? You mean with the whole sarcasm in your tone of voice before with Luke?" Percy asked in amazement.  
  
"Yeah," Michala nodded.  
  
"Haha," Percy smiled. "Whatever it was you were you talking about no one else understood, only Penelope so there's no need for her to get worried. I still don't know what you were on about."  
  
"Thanks Perce," Michala gave him a quick hug. "Just try to tell Penelope that."  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
"Pen! Wait a sec!" Oliver sprinted out of the Great Hall and followed closely after Penelope who was walking very, very quickly out of the school building. She hesitated for a moment after hearing his voice but kept walking. Though Oliver was her dearest friend, sometimes she just needed to be left alone. Like now.  
  
"Pen, wait!" he didn't give up and managed to catch up to her. He placed a warm hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.  
  
She turned and faced him. "Oh Oliver..." she murmured. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a big bear hug. She nestled in comfortably and sobbed into his chest.  
  
"What on earth is the matter?" he asked when she had calmed down.  
  
"Let's walk and I'll explain," she sniffled and led him outside to the big green pastures of the school.  
  
Once outside, they stuck close together as it was getting quite chilly. Walking slowly, Penelope took a deep breath and tried to explain her strange behaviour.  
  
"Lately, I don't know... I've been acting rather unlike myself I know," Penelope started contradicting herself on the first sentence. Oliver rubbed his hands over her cold arms. She smiled gratefully. "It's just that... I have been developing feelings for this guy," she whispered. Oliver stopped rubbing her arms. They dropped beside his body.  
  
She looked up into his eyes. "Ol, I think I might just happen to have a crush on Percy," she confessed, feeling afraid of releasing her feelings but at the same time relieved of not having to hide them any longer.  
  
"Per-Percy?" stammered Oliver, completely bewildered.  
  
"Percy," confirmed Penelope.  
  
"But... but..." Oliver tried to gather his thoughts. He looked down at Penelope and her genuine, sincere eyes. "But... that's fantastic," he said eventually.  
  
She positively beamed. "Oh Oliver!" she said, grabbing him into another tight hug. "You have no idea how good that is to hear coming from you! I've spent so many nights trying to convince myself that I didn't fancy Percy because I was afraid you might not approve but now that you said that... oh goodness Oliver, you have no idea how happy that makes me feel!"  
  
Oliver forced a smile. "I think I do Pen, it's written all over your face. However, why did you think it would bother me that you liked someone? I mean Percy is a great friend- it doesn't make sense. I think Percy is a great guy!"  
  
"But last time I fancied someone you beat them up," Penelope reflected on their third year when Oliver who was very proud to have Penelope as a friend, beat up a poor Ravenclaw boy because of a rumour that Penelope fancied him.  
  
"You know I was afraid of losing you," Oliver said.  
  
"And you're not afraid of losing me now?" asked Penelope.  
  
"No because I know I never will," he answered.  
  
"Of course you won't," Penelope smiled, taking his hand in her own. "Because we're going to be friends forever."  
  
Her voice echoed in Oliver's head. Though he tried to fight it he couldn't. Of course he was going to lose Penelope. It was bound to happen. He had just hoped it wouldn't happen so soon. And not to Percy. Because Percy was one of Oliver's greatest friends and he didn't want Penelope to come between them.  
  
They made their way back to the school as the outdoors became too cold for them to stand idle in for too long.  
  
"You know what?" said Penelope as they walked to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"What?" asked Oliver.  
  
"You don't have to worry about ever being lonely."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because you're so damn popular!" Penelope's point was proven as they walked past a small group of Hufflepuff Fourth Years who all giggled and smiled at Oliver. As he smiled back and kept walking, Penelope could hear them all whisper to each other about how envious they were of her. How completely naive Oliver could be sometimes.  
  
"I am not," he protested, honestly.  
  
"Come off it Oliver," Penelope laughed. "You just wait until after today's Quidditch game. When you beat Slytherin, the females of the school will be completely over you. Just you wait."  
  
"Uh-huh," Oliver replied sarcastically. "That I highly doubt."  
  
They returned to the Gryffindor Tower to find a very nervous Harry Potter waiting for them. As Oliver introduced him to a rather star-struck Penelope, Harry began confessing to Oliver just how nervous he was.  
  
"Off you go," said Penelope, giving Oliver a shove on the back. "Go and get ready for the game, we'll be cheering for you."  
  
So Oliver took Harry, who he was treating like a younger brother, and they marched with the heads held high into the Boys' Dormitory. Penelope almost felt sorry for Harry- it was bound to be time for one of Oliver's highly annoying 'pep' talks.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
The stands were filled to a brim. Luke and Michala kept glancing below them at the shaky wooden boards afraid that they'd give way any second. The game was going to start any second and the whole school had turned up to watch it, mainly to get a glance of Harry Potter.  
  
On the other side of the Quidditch pitch were Percy and Penelope who were seated on one of the less crowded stands. Luke spotted them and waved frantically, Michala joining in. She was about to let out one of her killer wolf whisltes but stopped herself just in time. The last thing she wanted was another argument with Penelope.  
  
But Penelope didn't look like she was in the mood for an argument. She was sitting there deep in conversation with Percy who didn't appear to have noticed a thing about Penelope's odd behaviour. For one thing, though they were deep in conversation, there was at least a metre of empty space between them and Penelope had crossed her legs so her body was turned away from him because she didn't want to look like she was flirting. She was bright red in the cheeks and she was gripping on so tightly to her Gryffindor scarf that her knuckles were white and small holes in the wool were appearing where her fingers were.  
  
Percy continued rabbiting on though, oblivious to everything. He discussed everything from the weather, to politics, to the Ministry of Magic while they waited for the game to begin. At last a whistle was blown, a voice came over the pitch and the game started with each team zooming out into the sky, flying to the sounds of students screaming and cheering.  
  
Penelope and Percy spotted Oliver and rose to their feet, clapping their hands above their heads and Michala and Luke did the same. Oliver who had made a tradition out of searching for his friends at the beginning of every match, was looking around for them. He first spotted Michala and Luke, who were easy to find because of their huge 'The Wood is on Fire!' banner that they'd concocted earlier that day. It was being waved madly above their stand and the Slytherin students nearby were pointing and frowning at it.  
  
It took him quite some time to spot Penelope and Percy and when he did he was mighty surprised to see them together. But as Penelope was staring at Oliver, waving her arms around like a bird, so genuine and so sincere, all he could do was grin, wave back and wait for the whistle to be blown.  
  
It was and so began the Slytherin versus Gryffindor game!  
  
At first, Harry looked a little stunned by the size of the game. Though that was hardly surprising seeing as it seemed to be the biggest turn-out since the final the previous year. But after a bludger closely scraped by, he managed to knock some sense into him and began searching for that ever so hard to see Golden Snitch.  
  
Oliver was doing a mighty fine job guarding the goal hoops too. Twice the Slytherins missed and Oliver who was particularly cocky today, winked at one of them in his sarcastic manner.  
  
The game progressed and still the Gryffindors led. Slowly their lead grew and grew until they were so far in front that it wouldn't have mattered anyway if the Slytherin seeker had caught the snitch. Oliver was gloating up there and dared to sneak a glance at Penelope to see if she was still watching. He took his eyes from the game for a split second and saw Penelope and Percy sitting much closer together. The sun was bright and he squinted his eyes. Was he seeing right? Were they... were they kissing?  
  
He didn't see much more because the moment he drew his eyes away from them and tried to concentrate on the game at hand, a stray bludger came flying towards him and knocked him completely off his broom, sending him spiralling towards the ground.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: So what do you think? I'm having so much fun writing this fanfic, I'm actually writing it ahead of posting it up. If I do get any reviews for it, thank you so much and keep reading and writing - fanfiction rocks! 


	3. Feeling Alone

Chapter Three... 'Feeling Alone'  
  
Oliver thankfully made a speedy recovery and wasn't seriously injured though he was awfully disappointed that he missed the Gryffindor celebrations after the match (in which they blew Slytherin out of the water... or out of the sky, if you want to be technical).  
  
Harry seemed to be the new star in Hogwarts and he began to collect himself quite a fan club, almost big enough to rival that of Oliver's who had oohed and ahhed at him when he'd recovered quickly. Even he had to confess it was quite something to recieve so many 'Get well' cards and chocolates during his short stay in the Infirmary- most from adoring girls (and a couple from team mates).  
  
Oliver was pacing backwards and forwards in the hallway one morning when Luke came walking past.  
  
"Hi Luke," greeted Oliver, looking up from the floor.  
  
"Uh..." grunted Luke as he past him by quickly, without even turning his head.  
  
Oliver watched Luke disappear around a corner before shrugging and continuing his pacing.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
It turned out Oliver wasn't the only one to notice Luke's change in behaviour. Michala, Percy and Penelope all commented on it at lunch that day, outside, and all shared stories about their confrontations with him that morning.  
  
"Oh yes," said Michala stuffing a sandwich in her mouth. "He wof kinda diftant an' didnt weally wook at me in claff..." She swallowed. "Maybe he feels sick or something."  
  
"No," said Percy shaking his head. "That's not it. There is definitely something up. I passed him on my way to the dormitories and he looked like he wanted to cry. Head down, feet dragging, slouched over. I asked if anything was wrong but he just shook his head and kept walking."  
  
Oliver tried to concentrate on the conversation but was becoming more and more aware of Percy's hand on Penelope's.  
  
"Well," he said clearing his throat. "If Luke wants to talk about it, he will. I guess he just wants to be left alone. Unlike somebody..." he added under his breath, looking at Penelope.  
  
"Huh?" she looked at him strangely.  
  
"Well it seems you two are getting along pretty well eh?" he retorted, throwing the leftovers of his chicken salad on the garden behind them.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, eyes lowering.  
  
"I mean that when were you planning on telling us all that you and Percy were officially a couple?"  
  
"I told you Oliver that I fancied him, I told you that... yesterday."  
  
"Aren't we the fast mover then eh?"  
  
"Oliver!"  
  
"I'm not hungry. Something has made me lose my apetitite. I'm going to go find Luke and see if he's all right. Even a grouch like him would be better company," and with that Oliver stood up and marched away, shoulders tense.  
  
"Oliver!" called Penelope. "Oliver!"  
  
She looked at Percy and then Michala. "What is up with him?" she asked.  
  
"I have no idea," replied Michala. "He has been so moody lately."  
  
"Yeah," added Percy. "Seems like we have two moody ones in the group right now. I hope it's not something we've done."  
  
"I doubt it," said Michala. "I think Luke is just in a bad mood, I'll talk to him later. And Oliver... well I think that one is pretty obvious. Don't you agree?"  
  
Percy shrugged, "I don't know what you mean."  
  
"But Penelope does don't you?" Michala asked, looking at Penelope who was trying her best to fade into the background. It wasn't working.  
  
She also shrugged but didn't say anything else.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Michala caught up with Luke in the library that afternoon when classes were over. The library was somewhere Luke sometimes came to hide, especially when he was feeling down. It took Michala quite some time to find him however, what with searching through the numerous tall shelves and displays of books.  
  
"Luke," she whispered when she spotted him in one of the back corners, browsing through the Q-R section.  
  
He automatically responded to his name and turned around. "Oh," he said and looked back at the shelf.  
  
Michala didn't like giving up though and wandered over next to him. She picked up an interesting looking hard cover and began examining it.  
  
"You know, if something is bothering you, you don't have to hide it," she said casually, flicking through a few pages.  
  
"I know," replied Luke equally as casual.  
  
"And you know, I'm always here for you to talk to," Michala added, putting the book back.  
  
"I know," he replied.  
  
"And you know, sometimes it's better to have things out in the open then bottled up inside."  
  
"I know," he said.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud!" Michala cried, throwing her hands in the air and then covering her mouth for fear that she'd get a detention from the librarian, Madam Pince. "Tell me what is troubling you!"  
  
"See, you're just getting frustrated again," Luke said, beginning to walk away.  
  
"Now you wait a minute boy," Michala grabbed him by the shoulder and forcefully turned him around. He had no other choice but to obey her rather threatening commands.  
  
"Look there's no point in pestering me because there's nothing wrong and I have nothing to say to you," Luke tried to say but Michala covered his mouth with her hand.  
  
"And there's no point in you trying to deny there's nothing wrong because it is so blatantly obvious that there is!"  
  
Luke sighed and looked down at the floor. "All right... so I am kind of mad..." he confessed.  
  
"At me?" Michala asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"At Oliver?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Percy?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Penelope?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Who then?"  
  
"Nobody in particular, me I guess."  
  
"Oh. What did you do to yourself?" she asked. Luke suddenly looked very depressed and upset. Sensing that it was no longer time to be comical or sarcastic, Michala took him gently and sat him down on the floor with her. She reached out and patted him on the back.  
  
"Hey... it's okay," she said reassuringly.  
  
He forced a small smile. "I don't expect you to understand," he began.  
  
"I don't expect to understand. But I can listen and try can't I?" Michala replied.  
  
"Yeah," he said, looking up at her. "It's just that lately... I'm not sure. I have felt pretty left out. You know... lonely, depressed, morbid, moody, you get the point. I'm not even sure why which makes it all the sillier. Maybe I'm just in my teenage years... I'm sure it's normal to get all angry and strange. I've just been so upset, that's all. I mean... yesterday..." he lowered his voice to a whisper. "I cried."  
  
Michala gave a sympathetic smile. "Nothing wrong with that."  
  
"You guys are all fantastic, don't get me wrong but I mean now Percy and Penelope have each other and you and Oliver are always surrounded by heaps of people. But me... well, I'm not exactly Mr. Sociable am I?"  
  
"Not exactly," said Michala. "But you're not exactly Mr. Unpopular either." She wasn't lying. Luke was a great person, always friendly. A little on the serious side but he was loyal and clever and a good musician too. He wasn't bad looking either. His hair was a soft brown colour and his eyes were big and brown and deep. He was well built without being too macho while not too scrawny either. His clothes fitted well and he had good dress sense. As these thoughts raced through Michala's mind, she stopped to wonder. Why didn't Luke have more friends?  
  
"Hmm... well..." Luke drifted off. "Thanks by the way."  
  
"Hmm? For what?" she asked.  
  
"For pressuring me into talking. It does feel a lot better actually. You are one pretty smart girl."  
  
"Oh thanks," Michala could feel herself blushing.  
  
"Well enough of this soppy stuff then eh?" he said, standing up quickly. "It's been nice talking to you Michala. Must do it again sometime."  
  
"Oh, but of course," replied Michala as she watched him exit the library leaving her to think about all that he'd just told her. It was weird that Luke had opened up to her that much but nice. Very nice.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
She didn't talk that much to the rest of the group that evening. Michala just watching and occasionally joined in the conversations that revolved around the fire place. For one of the first times in her life, she decided to observe rather than participate. Luke's words had had more of an effect on her than he could possibly know, in more ways than one.  
  
Penelope was sitting in Percy's lap as he was draped lazily over one of the scarlet armchairs. Oliver was sitting crosslegged on the carpet watching the flames crackle and Luke was nowhere to be seen. Michala sat with her back against the base of one of the couches and looked outside the window just listening to everyone's conversation.  
  
"Yeah I heard that Marissa and James are going out," Penelope was stating.  
  
"Yeah, I heard that too. From uhh... Rosemary," somebody else chimed in.  
  
"Hmm... no Rosemary told me that it was Melissa and James."  
  
"Oh really? Wait, that is possible. I did see those two talking outside the Potions room the other night. They looked serious."  
  
"Yeah, that's what Tina told me. Or was it David? Yes, it was David."  
  
"How could you get Tina and David mixed up?"  
  
"Dunno... they both kind of look the same."  
  
"Yeah, I guess they do in a weird way."  
  
"What were you saying about Melissa?"  
  
And so went the conversation. Michala smiled to herself as the night went on. Though her thoughts were still partially with Luke, it was good to know that she had such down-to-earth friends. Just hearing their warm voices made her feel special. Michala vowed never to feel sorry for herself again.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Ooh this is so much fun! I have so many ideas for this story that I had to write a summary for each chapter before I forgot them all! LoL. I hope you're enjoying it as much as me! I haven't actually liked a fic this much since I wrote Three Little Words and that was awhile ago. Maybe it's because this one I am writing a bit of each night when everyone else in the house is asleep and the clock says something ridiculous like... 1.32am. It's planned to be about 14 chapters in length but it depends on how I go with it. *Yawn* Well thanks for the reviews, I better get some sleep for the exams! (;oO -- He's yawning in case you couldn't tell all right? LoL 


	4. Secrets

Chapter Four... 'Secrets'  
  
At approximately midnight Luke woke up with a start. He sat up in bed, panting for breath and glanced around the room. Everything looked normal. He sighed and lay back down, knowing it had just been a horrible dream. It wasn't real. His mother hadn't really died... yet.  
  
He sat back up again and shivered. It sure was getting colder at night in the castle. Knowing he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep for awhile he slid out of bed and found his slippers on the floor. He wrapped his big blue dressing gown around himself and fumbled around looking for a book or something to do.  
  
Then he remembered he'd left the novel he was half way through reading up in the Astronomy Tower from the night before. Sometimes he would creep out of the dormitory at night and into the Tower for a bit of peace. It was really refreshing up there. Just being alone and staring out at all the beautiful stars. It was what he felt like doing right that instant actually.  
  
Slowly and carefully he tip toed out of the room and out of the Gryffindor Tower. Hoping he wouldn't run into Peeves or Mrs. Norris, he made his way through the empty corridors of Hogwarts and up to the Astronomy Tower, which luckily, was not too far away. Also hoping nobody had taken his book, he practically sprinted up the stone staircase and was relieved to see it lying on the window sill, completely untouched.  
  
He reached out and picked it up.  
  
"What are you doing here?" said a voice behind him. Luke jumped about fifty feet off the ground and spun around quickly.  
  
"Holy... oh hi Michala," he said, seeing Michala sitting on the floor behind him. She too was dressed elegantly in her pyjamas and dressing gown, giant duck slippers were on her feet. She must have been staring out at the sky through the window and Luke had blocked it. He took a slight step to the right.  
  
"Nice to have some company," she added, smiling.  
  
He smiled back. Having company wasn't exactly what he had been planning but now that he was here... he sat down beside her.  
  
"I didn't know you came up here," he began, looking out the window. The stars seemed brighter tonight. So dazzling and sparkling.  
  
"I don't come up here very often," she replied. "But tonight... I just felt like it." She went all dreamy for a moment. "What brings you up here?" she asked, snapping out of it.  
  
"Oh, I wanted my book," he explained, holding up 'A Flight to be Remembered, by Johnson Mackastarry'.  
  
"Ah, I like that book," said Michala grinning in the moonlight. "But why did you want it now? At quarter past twelve," she looked at her wrist watch.  
  
"Had a bad dream," he confessed.  
  
It didn't feel that weird talking to Michala now. They were alone but it wasn't uncomfortable like it used to be. Luke had never really been close to Michala, he'd pretty much labelled her a talkative loudmouth from day one. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't really given her much of a chance to prove herself. He wished he had.  
  
"Oh really?" she said. "I hate them. Do you want to talk about it?" she offered.  
  
Surprisingly, Luke found that he did. "Yeah," he nodded, shocking even himself.  
  
"Go on then," encouraged Michala.  
  
"Well," he began. "It was about my mother. She's a muggle as you know and well... she's been diagnosed with cancer," he closed his eyes trying not to let the hurt of it escape.  
  
"Oh Luke, I'm so sorry!" Michala gasped. Being a muggle-born herself, she understood perfectly well what Luke was talking about. "Is it..." she trailed off.  
  
"Yes, it is fatal," said Luke. "She only has... about three months."  
  
"Oh," Michala tried to find the right words, any words, but instead found herself completely speechless. "Oh."  
  
"Anyway," Luke took a deep breath and continued. "I had this dream that she died and I was there by her side and the last thing she said was, 'I love you Luke and I want you to be happy. Promise me you'll be happy' and then she just closed her eyes and died. It was so terrible! Then in my dream, I had to watch her being buried and learn to live without her. And after that... Dad couldn't cope and he was falling apart and oh Great Wizards Michala, I don't know... I shouldn't be outlaying all of this on you, I'm sorry."  
  
"No, no," protested Michala. "It's fine with me. Believe it or not, I do like hearing what you have to say Luke."  
  
He gave a small laugh that was a mix between a chuckle and a sob. "So... uhh... why were you up here?" he asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
Michala paused uncomfortably. "Oh well," she stuttered. "Hmm... well.. uh... you see you actually got me thinking today. You know after the library... umm... incident?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"And well, this is the best place to think isn't it? So I came up here."  
  
"What were you thinking about?" Luke asked.  
  
"Oh um... nothing."  
  
"No really?" he pushed.  
  
"No really, it's nothing. Nothing important."  
  
"Oh okay..." Luke couldn't help but feel a bit hurt.  
  
"Well if you must know... Oliver."  
  
"Oliver?" repeated Luke, surely he had heard wrong.  
  
"Oliver," she confirmed.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Oh well... I was just thinking about him that's all. I don't know why."  
  
"Do you...?"  
  
"Oh heavens no! Oh good gracious, not the slightest!" Michala practically yelped, her words echoing off the walls.  
  
"Oh okay," said Luke relieved.  
  
"Why?" asked Michala curiously. "Did you not want me to fancy Oliver?"  
  
"No, Oliver's a fantastic guy," said Luke. "But... I just never saw him as your type."  
  
"You think I have a type?"  
  
"Everyone has a type."  
  
"What's your type then?" she asked, quite enjoying the 'gossipy' turn their conversation was taking.  
  
Luke looked uncomfortable. "Oh I don't have a type," he said slowly.  
  
"But you just said everyone had a type!" Michala scowled, but laughing softly too.  
  
"Oh well..." he smiled. "I guess I don't know. I can tell your type though."  
  
"Really?" asked Michala, doubtedly. "Sure, you can."  
  
"No really, I can," Luke insisted. "I reckon you go for various guys but you always want what you can't have."  
  
"Really?" said Michala, but less forcefully and realising it was true.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Hmm..." they both sat in silence for a minute, just lost in their own thoughts. Michala glanced down at her watch again and was surprised to see it was already close to one-thirty. They had been talking for quite awhile.  
  
"You know what," she said standing up. "I'm going to head back off to bed now."  
  
"Oh," Luke's face fell a bit.  
  
"Sorry, did you want me to stay?" she asked, sitting down again.  
  
"Well... not if you didn't want to..." trailed off Luke.  
  
"Oh not at all, I mean... sure, if you want to keep talking."  
  
"Yeah, I do actually."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
"Fantastic."  
  
"Bloody brilliant."  
  
They both started laughing but had to quieten down for fear of being caught out of bed at night. They both tried to take on serious faces but just ended up covering their mouth with a bit of their dressing gowns to stop the snickering.  
  
"Hey Michala," said Luke, his face becoming drawn and serious again.  
  
"What?" she asked, also becoming serious.  
  
"Why is that you never share secrets with anyone?" he asked, trying to sound off-hand and casual about it all.  
  
"Oh," Michala thought. "I never realised I kept secrets."  
  
"Well you do!" he prompted. "I mean, I know nothing about you and you know that I feel like a loner and unloved and that my mum is dying of cancer. I want to know something about you!"  
  
Luke's sudden harshness and forceful tone took Michala back for a second but she soon recovered and began thinking about how true he was being. I mean, she never really did tell people anything about her own feelings and thoughts, she did talk a lot yes, but about nothing serious and anything comical.  
  
"You're right..." she said. "What do you want to know?"  
  
This surprised Luke as it wasn't the reaction he'd been expecting. He thought she would snap his head off and hide under words of defense but she seemed to be taking it well. "Well... um, why don't you ever talk about your family?"  
  
Michala looked out of the window. She thought about her home life and her family. There wasn't really much to them which is what she told Luke.  
  
"But there has to be something. Their names for instance. What are they?" he asked.  
  
"Glenn and Elizabeth are my parents and my younger sister's name is Charlotte. My other sister is... was..." she stopped.  
  
"What?" asked Luke, very aware of the pause.  
  
"She..."  
  
"What?" he asked more forcefully.  
  
"Daniella is dead all right?" she snapped.  
  
Luke was silent. He hadn't meant to upset her. Now he regretted pushing her so hard to reveal her secrets. He didn't want to make her cry but he heard her begin sniffling. "Oh Mic..." he said, draping an arm around her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you..."  
  
"That's all right," she sniffed. "Hey, that's the first time you've ever called me Mic."  
  
"Oh yeah," he replied.  
  
Michala forced a smile. "Anyway, what else do you want to know?" she regained her composure.  
  
"Uhh... anything," said Luke, changing tactics.  
  
"Well I guess you want to know all about Daniella now right?"  
  
"Not if you don't want to talk about it."  
  
"I don't but I think you have a right to hear about it- especially with your mum and stuff. I mean, maybe it would be good to hear about somebody else's experiences, someone who knows what you're going through..."  
  
"Yes, it is a good idea actually. But only if you feel ready," Luke was doing his best to be sensitive. He didn't have that much experience with girls and didn't know how to act around them, especially when they were emotional like this. He decided it was best to tread very, very lightly.  
  
Michala nodded. "Daniella was two years older than me. She would have been um... seventeen about now. A seventh year. Don't you remember her from Hogwarts?"  
  
"Umm... not really," admitted Luke. "But then again I never did take any notice in other year levels and no offence, but I didn't really get to know you that well either even if we were and are in the same circle of friends."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Michala, anxious to keep talking while her voice box allowed her to. "Anyway, in her third year... it was... well, the summer holidays had just started and she was back home with us and we were all happy and one day... one day we went to the park for a family picnic and we were playing with a ball and I kicked it too far and she tried to catch it and she ran backwards and she ran straight onto a road and..." Michala closed her eyes tightly trying not to relive the memory.  
  
"That's terrible!" Luke exclaimed. "It's over now," he hushed her, in a soothing voice. "It's over..."  
  
"Oh Great Wizards," muttered Michala, wiping the tears off her cheeks. "Look at me, a wreck. Getting all emotional and stuff. Ha. I'm so pathetic sometimes." She stood up and fixed her gown so it was on straight. "Well you know, better be off to bed now, should really get some sleep or perhaps try to."  
  
"Yeah," agreed Luke standing up too. "Hey Michala, before you go..."  
  
Michala stopped at the opening of the staircase and turned around. "Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks again."  
  
"No problems," said Michala and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
Luke sighed and picked up his book from the floor, he didn't want to forget it again. Taking one long last look at the night sky, he headed off in Michala's direction and back to the Gryffindor Tower, the whole way thinking about what she'd said. A lot had happened in her life that he had been blissfully unaware of. Quite strange now considering. He jumped back into his cold bed and curled up in a tiny ball. He didn't need to read to feel comforted now. He had been comforted by Michala's words.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: A long chapter about nothing eh? Hehe, I'm still doing my late-at-night-sitting-at-computer-screen-feeling-very-sleepy-thing. How long have I been 'secretly' working on this fic now? Well today is the 29th of May and I started it on about the 21st. Hmm... over a week! *Glances in toolbar* Wow, it's 2:33am. Thank goodness for M & M's - just don't tell anybody I've been eating them all. Sorry, this AN is way off topic, to cut a very long and boring story short, thanks for the reviews and keep em coming, I love you all and treasure each and every one of them. *Spits out blue M & M* I hate those ones... they stain your teeth. 


	5. Lasting the Distance

Chapter Five... 'Lasting the Distance'  
  
A month at Hogwarts went by and shortly it was Christmas- a time of the year to be spent with loved ones and family. Most of the students at Hogwarts were going to be spending Christmas at home and therefore were busily packing their belongings ready to board the train home the next morning.  
  
For the students staying at Hogwarts, there was nothing much to do except wander around aimlessly, wishing that the next morning would come so they could give and recieve their presents to and from their classmates.  
  
Percy was staying at Hogwarts for Christmas along with the rest of his family because their parents were going to Romania to visit Charlie, one of their brothers who worked with dragons. Though slightly disappointed that he didn't get to go travelling, Percy didn't mind too much as it meant he could have more time focussing on his prefect duties. He would miss Penelope however as she was returning home and they would have to be apart for three whole long weeks.  
  
Luke was going home too, and he confided to Michala that it was because his mum didn't have much longer left and it was going to be their last Christmas together. Michala on the other hand was very much looking forward to going home as it meant that she could see her family again and she missed them all terribly.  
  
Oliver was staying at school by choice as he figured he could use the time to work out some new Quidditch tactics for the coming months, undisturbed. He wasn't looking forward to spending so much one-on-one time with Percy though as being the only two of the group remaining, something was bound to accidently slip out.  
  
He had a new found streak of luck however when bounding down the corridor came Michala, not looking too pleased at all.  
  
"Hi Mic," Oliver greeted uncertainly. He had been standing at the Quidditch Supplies Cupboard for about half an hour, just staring at the contents, hoping for a wave of inspiration.  
  
"Hi," she snapped back. "I can't believe it," she waved a piece of parchment in his face.  
  
He caught her wrist easily and gently pulled the parchment out.  
  
"Hmm..." he mumbled and read it out loud. "Dearest Michala, we're terribly sorry but our Christmas plans have been changed due to some events out of our control. Your father's work is sending him to India for the holidays to photograph some things for the Wizardry Beyond magazine and I'm heading to Devon to visit with Aunt Maria. Terribly sorry, darling, hope you have great time anyway with all your friends at school. With love and hugs, Mum. PS. Your Christmas presents will arrive via owl. Merry Christmas!"  
  
Oliver shrugged. "At least you get the presents," he tried.  
  
"Grrr..." Michala grunted through gritted teeth. "It's not fair."  
  
"Why were you looking forward to going home so much anyway?"  
  
"Because I miss my family or isn't that a good enough reason for you?" she retorted, snatching back the parchment and promptly ripping it into tiny shreds.  
  
"It's a good enough reason," replied Oliver, trying to ignore her bad mood. Infact, her bad luck had increased his. At least now he wouldn't have to stick with Percy all the time.  
  
"I'm so angry!" stated Michala, looking around at all of the students who were drifting past, all looking forward to returning to wherever they had originally come from.  
  
"I noticed," Oliver said, closing the cupboard door. "Come on, let's go back to the common room and see if anybody needs help packing," he added, taking her by the arm.  
  
She wriggled out of his grip. "I should be the one packing!" she exclaimed but went with him anyway.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Back in the Gryffindor Tower, Percy and Penelope were trying their best to close an exploding suitcase. Penelope was pushing down on the old grey thing as hard as she possibly could while Percy was standing about a metre away, waving his wand around and trying to remember all the 'closing' charms they'd ever been taught.  
  
Oliver and Michala burst into giggles when they saw this sight but neither could blame them. The suitcase was about the size of a baby elephant and looked kind of like one too.  
  
After another five minutes went past, Michala finally offered her assistance. "Need help?" she asked from the doorway.  
  
Percy and Penelope spun around and for the first time noticed they had an audience.  
  
"Why aren't you packing?" Penelope asked.  
  
"Change of plans, I'm staying here for Christmas," Michala said simply.  
  
Penelope gave her a sympathetic look but Percy couldn't contain his excitement. "Excellent!" he exclaimed happily, as he carelessly waved his wand around. Penelope grabbed it off him so he couldn't do any damage. "A slumber party for three then eh?"  
  
"Can't wait," muttered Oliver sarcastically. Michala nudged him, "what is your problem?" she snapped in a low whisper.  
  
"Nothing," he said. "Sorry."  
  
Changing the subject quickly, as Penelope and Percy were watching them with great interest, Michala snapped her head up. "Want to see how the professionals do it?" she asked.  
  
Grateful for any assistance at all, Percy and Penelope moved out of the way. With a quick glance at each other Oliver and Michala, in synchronisation, ran towards the elephant suitcase, jumped off the ground with a big creak and landed on either end of the suitcase at exactly the same time. Within a split second of their landing, they both swiftly clipped the suitcase buckles together and sat there, mission accomplished.  
  
They recieved a round of applause from Penelope and a disgruntled nod of appreciation from Percy.  
  
"Bravo!" clapped Penelope.  
  
Oliver and Michala looked smug and stood up, knowing they'd beaten any old magical trick. The four of them stood around the suitcase and stared at it, hoping and praying that it wouldn't happen...  
  
...creak...  
  
...creak, creak...  
  
Michala gasped.  
  
Percy gave a faint whimper.  
  
Oliver took a few steps back.  
  
Penelope held a hand over her mouth and looked on in devastation.  
  
With one last big 'creak' the buckles of the grey suitcase gave way and exploded, sending the contents of the suitcase and all of Penelope's belongings flying! They all ducked and covered their heads as clothes, make- up, christmas presents, shoes and... packets of apple-flavoured lollies, covered the room.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" they all yelled in unison, more frustrated than ever before.  
  
The room went silent. Nobody knew what else to say. They glanced at each other before a head popped down from the top of the Boys' Dormitory stairs.  
  
"Uhh... hi," said Luke, looking around at the chaotic common room. "That would have to have been the best show I've seen in years!"  
  
And with that last line, all five of them burst out laughing and didn't stop for a very long time.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
The next morning, Percy woke up at five o' clock. He glanced out of the window and saw the white fluffy snow tumbling down on their school and leaped out bed, like a five-year on Christmas morning.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" he yelled, running down the stairs, still in his pyjamas.  
  
Nobody else had been awake three seconds ago but they all were now. Normally, they would have yelled out their disapproval to Percy but seeing as it was indeed Christmas, nobody was too upset.  
  
"Merry Christmas Percy!" called Oliver from his bed, where he lay for a minute, trying to physically wake himself up.  
  
"Merry Christmas everyone!" said somebody else and a few seconds later they heard a shower start running.  
  
Not giving a damn about rules, Oliver sprinted up to the Girls' Dormitory and knocked furiously on the door. "Merry Christmas!" he shouted. "Hope you're all decent because I'm coming in!" Without giving them any other warning, he pushed the door open and greeted them all again with another 'Merry Christmas'.  
  
"Oliver!" called Percy from the common room. "Get out of the Girls' Dorms- you know that's against the rules! Even on Christmas," he added.  
  
"Ah come on Percy, give me a break!" Oliver replied, still cheery, though he did leave the girls alone knowing they were all wide awake now.  
  
Percy and Oliver went back up to their beds and found Luke was just getting ready. "Morning guys," he greeted them and handed them each a bright red box with green ribbon. "Merry Christmas."  
  
Eagerly tearing the wrapping paper off, Percy and Oliver oohed and ahhed like little girls at the new Quidditch scarves Luke had bought them. Percy's was bright orange with a big black C on each end, supporting the Chudley Cannons, while Oliver's was navy blue with golden bullrushes, a symbol of his pride for Puddlemere United.  
  
"Awesome!" they both exclaimed. "Thanks!" The trio of boys proceeded to then grab their bundles of presents and head down into the common room where groups of excited Gryffindors were all laughing, talking and unwrapping presents. At the same time, they saw Michala and Penelope heading down their stairs, also carrying large bundles.  
  
They squished themselves into an unoccupied corner of the room and exchanged hugs and presents, all feeling very excited.  
  
"Wow, thanks Perce!" Michala said, holding out a pink fluffy quill. "It's wicked!"  
  
"Awesome, thanks Michala!" Percy replied, as he held up a 'Badge Shining Kit' for his Prefect badge.  
  
"This is fantastic, thanks so much Oliver," remarked Luke as he showed the rest of them his new colour changing hat.  
  
"Thanks Mic," said Oliver, promptly putting on the wrist watch.  
  
"Thanks Pen," said Michala, as she cuddled the white stuffed cat.  
  
"Thanks Perce," said Penelope as he put the gold chain around her neck.  
  
The 'thank you's continued for quite awhile until they were all exhausted and it was only 7 o' clock.  
  
After the present giving (and recieving) was over, they all had to shuffle off into the respective rooms to get ready. The students travelling home would be leaving at close to 9 o' clock but the others had the next few weeks to themselves pretty much, to do whatever they please with.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
The farewell was short but sweet. Nobody felt like making a scene and after all, they'd be seeing each other again in three weeks. After a few quick hugs (and a bit of a snog between Percy and Penelope) everyone was on their way.  
  
Michala, Percy and Oliver, all looking a bit glum (for different reasons) turned around and headed back inside the doors of Hogwarts, their home for the holidays.  
  
"Well this officially sucks," Michala stated, her feet dragging and her head hung low in misery.  
  
"Aw cheer up," said Percy, always the optimist.  
  
"It could have been worse, you could have been stuck here with Luke," added Oliver.  
  
"Hey," yelped Michala, defending Luke. If only they knew what she knew. "Luke isn't a bad guy you know? He has every reason to be a little upset right now all right?"  
  
"What?" asked Percy as they reached the familiar common room for about the seventieth time that day. "Do you know something we don't?"  
  
Michala glanced nervously at them. "Maybe," she said sheepishly. "But don't ask any questions because you'll be wasting your time." She stared at Oliver who had opened his mouth to say something. "No really," she continued in a hurry. "I won't say anything at all."  
  
Oliver crossed his arms in defeat. "Yeah all right, well I'm going to... uh... the library."  
  
Percy laughed.  
  
"No really, I am," said Oliver. "I'm not kidding."  
  
Percy stopped laughing. "What? You in the library? In the holidays?"  
  
"Yes," answered Oliver. "Me in the library in the holidays. Got a problem with that?" he stormed off.  
  
That left Michala and Percy standing there in front of the Fat Lady who was looking quite amused.  
  
"Ah who needs soap-operas when you can observe the lives of adolescent wizards and witches," she chuckled before letting Michala and Percy enter.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Some time later Oliver was still nowhere to be seen so being the good little girl Michala was, she headed off in search of him.  
  
First stop was the library obviously as that was where he had said he would be however after a quick look in there it was evident that was no longer where he was.  
  
"Figures," Michala said to herself and shrugged. The next place to look would be the Quidditch pitch so off she trundled, slightly self-consciously because she thought everyone around her thought she was a loner.  
  
The decrease in students was very obvious now that the holidays had begun and it was especially noticable now that it was turning dark and all the students were heading back to their respective house areas. She shivered as she stepped out onto the pitch and sighed with relief as she saw Oliver standing in the middle of it, staring up at the night sky.  
  
"Bit late for training isn't it?" she greeted him.  
  
A bit startled, he turned around but smiled at the company. "Never too late for Quidditch, Mic," was his response. "However, surprisingly, that wasn't what I was thinking about."  
  
"Yeah?" she took up a spot next to him and looked up at the sky too. "It's awfully pretty," she added, talking about the stars. There were no clouds or dark mist in the sky that night either which made the millions of scattered stars look even brighter. Not even the chill in the air could make this moment unpleasant.  
  
"Yeah, it is. I like stars," stated Oliver.  
  
"Me too," replied Michala. "Why do you like them?"  
  
"Because I want to be up there with them. Do you ever just want to fly away Michala?"  
  
Oliver's sudden seriousness shocked Michala. Though she hadn't expected him to be in a zany, joking mood she hadn't really counted on a deep and meaningful either. She didn't mind in the least but she and Oliver had never previously connected like that and she wasn't sure how to handle it all.  
  
"Sure," she nodded. "All the time."  
  
"Yeah, well I do right now," he said.  
  
"Really? Any particular reason?"  
  
"Nah," he shook his head but feeling brave he nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Huh?" Michala smiled.  
  
"Yeah, there is a reason."  
  
"Does it begin with P?" she guessed.  
  
"How did you know?" Oliver asked, diverting his eyes from the stars to glance at Michala for the first time.  
  
"It was pretty obvious," she replied. "I mean, you always look jealous whenever she's with Percy and just today when they were snogging goodbye... let me just tell you, if looks could kill, Percy would currently be nothing but a butchered corpse and you... well you'd be in Azkaban."  
  
"Oh," was all Oliver could muster. "You must thing I'm a horrible person," he added after a pause.  
  
"No I don't actually," Michala said. "Believe it or not, I understand why you're feeling that way."  
  
"Elaborate," commanded Oliver, wanting to hear what Michala thought of the situation.  
  
"Well," she began. "The way I see it, you and Penelope have been best friends since what, the beginning of time and you thought your friendship would last forever. Then all of a sudden, another one of your best friends starts dating her and all of a sudden, whoosh, there she goes. Suddenly it's no longer 'Penelope and Oliver - best friends forever' but 'Penelope and Percy - lovers until the end of time'. She's not around for you any more, you don't get to see her often and she doesn't talk to you the way she used to. You miss her terribly and though she seems to be able to cope without you, you can't cope without her. But what can you do? You love her with all your heart and want her to be happy so you must put your own feelings aside for the sake of hers. Not to mention Percy. He's a great guy which makes it even worse. If it had been someone terrible like... Marcus Flint then you could break them up and everything would be fine. Seeing as you like Percy so much too, you can't bring yourself to even attempt to break them up. So in the end, you end up miserable and unhappy as you realise you're in love with Penelope but can't do anything about it for fear of hurting not only her but your friendship."  
  
Oliver stared at her. There was more to Michala than he'd first realised. She definitely had brains. "Amazing," he said. "Truly, completely, utterly amazing."  
  
"I'm good aren't I?" she looked smug.  
  
He laughed and nodded in agreement. "Never thought I'd say this Michala Byrne but yes, yes you are good. That was a pretty impressive evaluation you know?" he looked at her, admiringly.  
  
"Yes I know," she added giggling.  
  
Suddenly, loud footsteps and panting was heard. Michala and Oliver spun around to see Percy running towards them faster than he'd ever run in his life.  
  
"Ron..." he gasped. "...in danger... Voldemort... third floor..." he didn't have to say anything else. Alarmed, Michala and Oliver glanced at each other panickingly and followed Percy back inside the castle.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Yes, it was bound to happen. The whole Oliver/Penelope thing but alas, there's more to come so keep reading! Thanks for your reviews, please keep sending them, I love them so much and they really do motivate one to write more. Phewww... that was one long chapter to write, glad that one's done! 


	6. A Night to be Remembered

Chapter Six... 'A Night to be Remembered'  
  
Huddled around the dim light of the fire place, Percy sat with his head in his hands, the only sound coming from him being his heavy breathing.  
  
Michala sat opposite him in another red armchair, looking helpless and desperate.  
  
Oliver sat with his arms around his legs on the carpet, gazing into the fire and wondering what he could possibly do to make things a bit better.  
  
But there was nothing. Nothing they could do but wait. Time would tell whether Percy's little brother would be all right or not.  
  
The door opened and in came a very concerned looking Penelope, followed by that suitcase. Percy looked up at the sudden movement, faintly smiled when he saw it was Penelope and then looked down again.  
  
Wordlessly, she left her suitcase where it was and sat down beside him, her hand on his. Not even Oliver's crazed jealousy could make this night worse than it was.  
  
"I came as soon as I could," said Penelope quietly, now stroking his arm lightly. He nodded gratefully. The sounds of a human voice seemed so strange, seeing as they hadn't been talking for what seemed like days but was probably only a couple of hours.  
  
The night progressed and still, they sat silently, waiting and waiting for any sign of news.  
  
At about half past one, the door swung open again and this time it was Luke who appeared. He took one look at his morbid group of friends before making his way over to them.  
  
It could have been one of those totally sad and depressing moments in a film where it takes one incident to make everyone come together again except for one thing. Penelope's suitcase.  
  
As he tried to step over it, Luke couldn't help but muddle his feet up and ended up sending himself head first over the top of it. Quickly standing up, he looked around casually hoping nobody had noticed.  
  
They had.  
  
Michala was not looking directly at him and had covered her mouth to hide the grin.  
  
Penelope had stopped stroking Percy's arm and was now trying to stop her body from shaking with the giggles.  
  
Oliver wasn't doing anything to contain the laughter but it was Percy who surprised the lot of them.  
  
He also didn't try to stop the laughter and it came out in great barrel loads. He laughed and laughed and soon, the five of them were all laughing together. It was a totally unappropriate time to be laughing and Luke's accident wasn't even that hilarious however the laughing was not only something to lighten up the mood but to Percy, it was a whole lot of relief.  
  
Oliver and Luke moved the suitcases to the side of the room where nobody else could trip over them before taking their places in front of the dying fire.  
  
Luke prodded it with the large stick before using his wand to cast an enchantment to keep it at a dim but healthy glow.  
  
"Perce, how you holding up?" Oliver asked after a little while, anxious to stay awake. He wasn't the only one though, Michala was slowly drifting off to sleep and had to keep pinching herself to keep her eyelids open. Penelope's head was resting on Percy's shoulder and Luke was prodding the fire not only as a source of amusement but as a source of staying awake.  
  
"I'm fine," he replied though his voice was shaky.  
  
"All right guys," said Penelope, suddenly sitting up. "I don't know about you guys but I want to stay awake and at this rate, we're all drifting off. Let's think of a way to keep us all going."  
  
"Okay," the others nodded in agreement. Even Percy. Anything could have made this time pass faster.  
  
"How about a game of Truth or Dare?" Oliver suggested, always the eager one.  
  
Michala laughed. "Sounds fun to me."  
  
"Truth or Truth sounds better to me," said Luke. "I'm so tired that I'd rather not have to do anything too strenuous except talk."  
  
"Hey guys, don't stay awake just because of me," interrupted Percy all of a sudden.  
  
"Oh no, no, no," they all started protesting.  
  
"Okay," said Percy with a grin. This is what friends were for.  
  
"Michala, you're first," Luke decided.  
  
She scowled. "Me? Why me?"  
  
"Because," both him and Oliver said simultaneously.  
  
She sighed. "Oh all right..."  
  
"Okay hmm..." Luke looked deep in thought. "Who do you currently fancy?"  
  
Penelope threw her arms up. "Oh that is such a boring question Luke!"  
  
"Well then you think of something better!" he replied.  
  
"I will. Michala, if you had to date one of the people sitting here right now who would you choose and why?" she said.  
  
"Ah," came Michala's reply. "Only one question at a time! I'll answer Luke's because he said it first."  
  
"Damn," said Penelope giving Luke a good humoured glare.  
  
"Who do I currently fancy? I don't fancy anyone."  
  
"That is such a lie!" said Percy, looking a bit more alive.  
  
"It is not!" Michala protested. "You have no proof that I like somebody. I have two reasons for not fancying anyone. One, It's too soon after Michael and two, there is nobody worth fancying!"  
  
"I can agree with the latter," teased Penelope. Percy pretended to look hurt.  
  
"Next!"  
  
"Okay um... here's a serious one for Luke," said Oliver. "Why were you so upset the other day? Honestly."  
  
Luke took a deep breath and looked at Michala. She was the only one who knew. She slightly nodded in encouragement. "It's my mum," he began. "She's dying."  
  
"Oh Luke!" Penelope dove off her seat to give him a big hug. "I'm so sorry!"  
  
"It's okay," he insisted, trying to break free from her incredibly strong grip.  
  
"Man, that's awful... look, if there's anything I could do..." Oliver tried to find the right words again.  
  
Percy looked absolutely shocked. At least Ron had a chance. But Luke's mum... it hurt just trying to understand what Luke was going through.  
  
Michala smiled at Luke from where she was sitting. He knew her reaction, she didn't need to voice hers again.  
  
"Look guys, thanks I do appreciate your concern but if you want to know the truth... I'm kind of over it. I know it sounds like a really insensitive thing to say but I've known for ages now and each day it just becomes more like a fading memory. The family has learnt to accept the situation and so has Mum. We're just trying to make the most of the time we have left."  
  
Percy looked horrified for a minute. "You didn't leave your Mum to come back here tonight did you?" he slapped his forehead. "Luke, go on home and be with your family. You don't have to be here."  
  
But Luke shushed him. "Look Perce, if I didn't want to be here I wouldn't. But I want to be here for you all right?"  
  
Percy looked very touched. "Thanks," he whispered.  
  
They all fell silent not really knowing where to take the conversation.  
  
Penelope cleared her throat. "Well, I want to ask someone a question now."  
  
"K," said Michala. "Shoot."  
  
"Well, my question is aimed at Oliver," she said smiling mischievously.  
  
"Yeah?" Oliver raised his eyebrow. "And what might that be?"  
  
She looked deep in thought as though debating with herself what words to use. "Who is the most important person in your life and why?"  
  
Oliver went quiet. He glanced nervously up at Michala, quite similarly to how Luke had previously that evening. She smiled back and hoped that Oliver wouldn't say something that he'd live to regret. Luckily for both of them, he held his tongue and chose his words carefully.  
  
"I'd say..." he began. Everybody leaned slightly forward in their seats. "That the most important person in my life would be..." Everybody moved even more forward causing Oliver to grin with thorough amusement. "be..." he strung it out. "Penelope."  
  
Everyone smiled as though they'd known it all along and Penelope blushed crimson, completely flattered. Percy didn't seem to mind either, he knew that Penelope and Oliver shared a very special friendship that no boyfriend could ever understand.  
  
"Why?" Oliver went on. "Because Pen understands me like nobody else in the world does. She's beautiful on the inside and out and..." he paused. "Percy is very lucky to have her," he finished quietly.  
  
Penelope's eyes went misty and she looked like she might cry. "That was so sweet Ol," she sniffed and gave him a great big hug before sitting back with Percy. Oliver returned the hug, slightly but not noticably relcutant. Michala watched on with interest as he then looked down and became very interested with a piece of cotton on the floor.  
  
"All right, Penelope it's your turn," said Luke.  
  
She wiped her eyes and turned back to face Luke. "All right then, ask away."  
  
"What is it you love so much about Percy?" butted in Oliver.  
  
Everybody looked a little taken back by Oliver's sudden interruption however Penelope closed her eyes for a second and thought.  
  
She opened them again and smiled. "I couldn't even begin to describe the way I feel when I'm around Percy," she said dreamily. Percy looked on in admiration of his girl. "I just love everything about him. All the things that I never noticed about him before have suddenly been opened up to me, like a new world with many places to discover. He understands me too. Not like Oliver because Ol, what we have is unique, but he understands me also just in a different way. And that's a great thing," she added looking into Percy's eyes. "He just makes me feel special."  
  
Oliver looked devastated for a split second before forcing a small grin. "Yeah, that's sweet Pen," he choked out.  
  
Noticing Oliver's change in mood, Michala decided to break the awkward moment before it became too obvious as the others hadn't seem to have noticed his strange behaviour yet.  
  
"What about Percy?" she said. "He hasn't been asked anything yet."  
  
"Oh yeah..." they all nodded in agreement. Oliver tried to send Michala a telepathic thank you message. She seemed to get the point.  
  
"Hmm... anyone have any good question ideas?" she asked, hoping Percy wouldn't mind. He still looked terribly depressed and tired and worried and anxious and all those bad things rolled into one morbid mood.  
  
Penelope shook her head. "All out sorry."  
  
"Me too," said Oliver.  
  
"Okay..." said Michala. "Let me think..."  
  
They watched her in anticipation as her brow creased and you could practically see the cogs in her head rotating around.  
  
"I've got it!" she said. "Percy, you've probably heard this all before but I want you to answer in absolute honesty. I mean come on guys, how long has it been since we've actually sat down and really talked to each other like this? It's been far too long," she said quickly before anyone could think of a smart alec response. "So tell us, what are your three most important long time wishes?"  
  
"To know my family is safe," said Percy almost immediately and without hesitation.  
  
"And to... to... become successful in whatever I may end up doing whether it be working at the Ministry of Magic or even becoming a zoo keeper at the London Zoo," he attempted a joke. "I mean, Pen and I have worked so hard, along with you guys of course, here at school but I mean no offence meant to you guys but I really do think that perhaps I have worked a bit harder than some of you... just when it comes to study of course."  
  
Nobody cared to argue. It was definitely true.  
  
"So what I'm saying is that I would hope none of this was a waste of any sort."  
  
"And the final wish?" asked Penelope, looking lovingly into her boyfriend's eyes.  
  
"My final wish is that all of you guys are happy," he concluded.  
  
They all 'awwed' and 'oohed' at him for being so genuinely considerate and thoughtful and Oliver felt a pang of guilt hit him. Percy was a fantastic guy there was no denying it. If only Penelope didn't quite think so much of him...  
  
Luke glanced up at the old grandfather clock near the doorway. "Wow, it's nearly three," he remarked. "And I don't even feel that tired."  
  
"Me neither," chimed Penelope and leaned in closer to Percy. "What about you? How are you feeling?" she asked.  
  
He shrugged. "How else can I feel?" replied.  
  
"Yeah true..."  
  
"Hey guys, I am so stuffed I could fall asleep right here," said Michala. "Infact if it's okay with you, I think I must just do that."  
  
Percy frowned. "Don't let us keep you awake Mic, go up to bed."  
  
"No," she protested. "Just wake me up if something happens."  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"And I mean it! I know you all say you will but when it comes to the crunch, none of you ever do wake me up because I know you don't want to disturb me. Please disturb me though. I'd much rather be tired and cranky and know the latest rather than sleeping soundly but uninformed. Got it?" her voice sounded strangely like an army officer.  
  
"Yes sir," said Oliver, salluting.  
  
Michala grinned. "Excellent, thank you," and with that, she rested her head on one of the golden coloured pillows and fell quickly into deep slumber.  
  
"I might join her," said Penelope, yawning and realising that she was tired after all.  
  
"Here," Percy re-arranged himself so that Penelope could quite comfortably lie down and rest her head on his stomach. Oliver watched on envious but without a word of complaint.  
  
Instead he just coughed a little and told them he was going to doze for awhile. He pulled a number of cushions off one of the empty armchairs and made himself a little bed on the floor.  
  
Luke laughed quietly. "Trust you to want to rest in luxury."  
  
"But of course!" replied Oliver cheerfully as he made himself quite at home.  
  
After a few more minutes went past the only two left awake were Percy and Luke, who in hushed voices discussed deeply how they felt about the evening so far. It had certainly opened their minds up to something new and though the thought of Ron was constantly on Percy's mind, he did feel much safer now that he napping in the company of his friends. His true friends.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Aww, what a fluffy chapter! A bit of a space-filler but I wanted to put it in to show the character's actually coming together after a little while. I think the fact that Penelope and Luke both came back to school to be with Percy shows that though they have been growing apart that they still do care about each other immensely. Anyway, that's only my opinion so let me know what you think! As usual, all reviews are welcome and I thank you very much for them. 


End file.
